Utility pole has been used particularly in the field of power transmission and telecommunication for decades. Improvement is made to enhance usability of the utility pole along the years. Specifically, utility poles of recent days generally carry mountable platform to facilitate attachment of various fixtures which are required for different activities. For example, streetlight, signs, security cameras, traffic signals and the like are the common articles mounted onto the utility poles to perform the designed tasks. Description on fixture mounting mechanisms for utility poles can be respectively found in disclosure of Australian patent application no. 199870041, United States patent publication no. 2010205875, and International patent publication no. WO2004038134. To reduce unnecessary weight and material used in the manufacturing of the pole, the center of the pole is fabricated to be hollow which, meanwhile, serves as the ducting channel to store switchgears, circuit board, cables and the like within the pole protecting these vulnerable components from being sabotaged or damaged by external factors. Apart from that, utility poles are preferably fabricated into two or three shorter sections to ease the transportation and manufacturing process. These shorter sections are then delivered to the site to be assembled together and erected to carry out its designated function. Utility pole featuring such design is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,206 which particularly describes joining of the pole section employing a slip joint concept. Yet, manufacturing poles in various shorter sections only solve parts of the problem as the hollow contained within these shorter sections inevitably uses up unwanted transportation and storage capacity. Additional transportation and storage cost are incurred. Hence, utility pole capable of resolving the above mentioned shortcoming are highly appreciated.